


The lost souls of the Rook Islands

by THEassassinpeanut



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cocaine, Dark, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Drug Use, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Gun Violence, Human Sacrifice, Hunt, Insanity, Island - Freeform, Jungle, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, Not Mary Sue, Psychopath, Psychotic Episodes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Sexism, Slavery, This is how this story is supposed to be. Don't get upset because of it, Threats of Violence, Violence, Wilderness Survival, it's not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/pseuds/THEassassinpeanut
Summary: Traveling to an island infested with psychotic madmen, a group of friends is separated when they unfortunately came into contact with pirates led by Vaas Montenegro. A psychotic man who has a special way of dealing with his property. Determined to escape, Alayna will face this manic leader to recover who she considers family. Throughout her journey, she will try not to fall into the abyss, while Vaas will inflict torment and agony on her. Showing that he not only dominates the island but also her thoughts and soul.May the insanity journey begin.
Relationships: Vaas Montenegro/Original Female Character(s), original female characters/ original male characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Paradisiac Hell

“Come on girl. It´s easy as that.” He snapped his fingers. “You get the product, enjoy a dreamy vacation in a paradise island with all expenses paid, then you and your girlfriend come back, give me my share and you can return to Europe with your wallet full of money.” He crossed his arms, pursing his lips as he leaned against the wall. “I mean it’s only fair. I’m paying for the trip and all.”

“I don’t know. That’s sounds too risky.” Alayna confessed, looking at Susan who raised her eyebrows. “I mean, you must have other people.”

“Come on babe. It´s quite easy to smuggle drugs out of that island. The locals are very friendly, and my providers are good people. The drug control there is loose, as long you give an incentive to the local law, which its already included with the trip. No need to worry.”

“Drug related stuff are never good.” Susan voiced, already regretting the decision on coming on this trip.

“Look, Jake told me I could count on you two. So…Are you girls going to do this or not?”

Alayna looked at Susan, unsure of what to say. They both really needed the money and the a very few odd jobs has not helped ease their student loans or rent. Also, there were pretty messy situations where things had backfired. This offer sounds too cheeky. “So, can I count on you ladies?” He bit the inside of his cheek with a smirk.

“Sure Doug.” Susan nodded. “We’re in.”

“Awesome.” Doug clapped, getting between them, placing his hands on their shoulders. “You ladies shall be my inspiration for tonight. After that the drinks are on me.” He led them to his DJ table.

* * *

After a night of heavy drinking, Susan watched from the end of her bed, Alayna throwing up in the toilet. She snickered as her friend demanded a priest.

“If you can’t handle alcohol, why even bother on drinking it?” Asked Susan who proceeded to flush the toilet and taking over the mirror to adjust her afro hair.

“If it’s free, I’m going to enjoy it.” Alayna pushed Susan to get access to the sink.

“Brush your teeth.”

“Oh, thanks mom.”

“Anyway, I’m gonna do some shopping. Wanna come?”

“Nah. I’m going to rest my head before we meet the others.”

“Whatever. There’re some pills to ease your headache on my drawer. See ya later.”

After finishing up, Alayna allowed her body to fall onto the bed. She blinked several times, the sun quickly painted the once white vibrant fluffy clouds into pink, the sea was now serene and glowing as the sun started to settle. "What the ..." Alayna blinked, "Did i even sleep?"

“Yeah you did. And you snore loud as fuck.” Susan drifted her eyes back to the book. “We had to postpone the meeting because you wouldn’t wake up.”

“Fuck.” Alayna rubbed her eyes, her head throbbing. “But it was just a few blinks."

“Hah.”

“What time is it?”

“8.30 pm.”

“Going for a shower. You pay dinner.”

Susan smiled, as she took a hold of her phone. “Doug is waiting for us at the beach.”

“WHAT?”

“I SAID, DOUG IS-!”

“WHAT?”

“Oh, for fucks sake. “Susan got up, pushing the door open. ” I said Doug is…. Daaaamn sis shave it off. It looks like you have a big ass welcome mat between your legs.”

“Please get the fuck out of the bathroom.” Alayna protested with the razor in her hand. “I don’t fucking invade your fucking privacy.”

“Geez girl. Just saying.” Susan raised her eyebrows, leaving as quick as possible.

* * *

“These ribs are so good.” Alayna said, while chewing, offering as Susan raised her hand.

“Ladies, these is Josh, Steven, Tamika, Emma, Robert and Samuel.” Doug introduced the group. “People this is Susan and Alayna.”

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Hmfmhf.”

“So, this is how you are all going to do.” Doug, leaned forward, the bonfire illuminating everyone around it. “The best way to reach the island is through skydiving. I mean it’s the fastest and most exciting way.”

“Alayna you good?” Susan asked, hitting her friend’s back as she coughed out the chewed meat.

“As I was saying, my buddy Michael will drop you guys on the island. Once there, a close friend of mine will meet you at the beach, near a popular fishing spot.” Doug stopped and waited for Alayna to stop coughing. “You’re okay?”

“No.” She protested. “I’m afraid of heights. I ain’t going to jump onto my death.”

“There’s a first time for everything. “Doug smiled.” You still have four more days before leaving to the island-!”

“Hold up. I am supposed to learn how to skydive in just four days?”

“Yeah.” Doug laughed, rubbing his knee. “You ain’t bailing out now are you Alayna? I already paid your part. Besides, skydiving will give you the right amount of adrenaline to help you start your vacation. You’ll see, it will be worth it. After this, you won’t want anything other than skydiving.”

“She will come, don’t worry.” Susan laughed, rubbing her friends back. “What’s your friends name again?”

Doug leaned forward, looking around before answering. “Vaas.”

“Vaas.” Susan repeated, nodding at the same time. “He’ll be waiting for us at the fishing spot?”

“Yeah. He’s really a cool guy. You can totally trust him.”

“Cool.”

“Vaas is a native of the island. He knows the that place like the palm of his hand. The locals, natives, the law. You guys are going to be in good hands. With him you don’t have to worry about trouble.”

“I’m kind of excited.” Emma said, raising her beer. “A toast.”

“Yeahhh.”

“Bottles’ up people.”

“To a dreamy paid vacation.”

“To my skydiving death.”

“To money.”

“To new friends.”

“To us.”

“Whoooooh.”

“Picture tiiiime.”

“Susan no.” Alayna complained, shaking her head.

“I’ll take it.” Doug took her camera. “Say paradise.”

“Paradise.”

* * *

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck.” Alayna stiffly held onto her parachute, like she was clinging to her life. “SHIT.” She watched as everyone laughed as her parachute took her to the wrong way.

“No, no, no omfmf…fuck.” She fell onto the rough sand, bruising her herself in the process. She stayed on the ground, breathing heavily, taking sand into her mouth. She was sure she had thrown up her heart somewhere in the ocean. And she was unquestionable certain that she had landed way further than she had calculated in her mind.

Rolling aside, Alayna took off the parachute, cursing and still breathless. She heard joyful cheers as she continued to remove the suit. “That asshole threw my bags into the ocean.”

Making her way towards the cheers, Alayna left her equipment behind, since she still has difficulty on folding her parachute. Four days has not helped her at all. “ _Worth it my ass_.” She mumbled, cleaning her stinging wounded cheek. She was ready to scream out for them, when it came to her view a large group of men with weapons.

She immediately recoiled behind a tree. Horror installed in her eyes as those men were holding a bloodstained person hostage. She gasped sharply as they stoke the three dogs, releasing them onto the man. The screams and gurgling turning into a hunting unbearable agonizing sound.

Alayna crouched down, peaking at the sight of the three dogs mauling the poor bastard throat and face. “ _God_.” She cried, covering her mouth as her stomach twirled. “ _What the fuck?_ ”

She peeked again, watching them gathering around the now deceased man. Taking no more risks, Alayna literally crawled away from there. Once out of the danger zone, she immediately sped away. She only stopped twice to look for a reference point to where the others were.

Three minutes of running had put her into the right place. She stopped with her both hands on her knees, catching her breath with her lungs ready to collapse. The fact that everybody was casually chatting, laughing and eating snacks put her nerves out of place.

“Alayna.” Susan smiled.

“Alaynaaaa.” Josh called, laid on the fluffy grass while giving a cracker to Emma. “Where were you?”

“We were starting to get worried. What’s wrong?” Susan’s smiled dropped off her lips when Alayna forcefully grabbed on her forearms.

Voice cracking and tears falling down while franticly looking behind her, Alayna spat it out. “We need to get the **fuck out** of this island right now.”

“Hey, hey calm down.” Robert stepped in, putting his glasses back on. “What happened?”

“There’s no time to explain it. We need to get the fuck **out** right now.” She started to get the bags, tossing them at everyone that surrounded her. “ _They are coming_.”

“Alayna, you’re scaring me.” Susan admitted as Tamika pulled her bag out of Alayna’s hands.

“Look I saw a bunch of armed guys and their dogs mauling a man to the death.” She looked at their confused faces. “We need to leave now, Susan. Please.”

“Did you hit your head?” Tamika asked, placing her hand on Alayna’s head, only to get it slapped away.

“I’m not…” She looked behind her. “ _I’m not playing. This is serious_.”

“Here, drink this.” Samuel gave her water, her breathing getting interrupted by hiccups. “You’re not making any sense Alayna.”

“Doug said that Vaas was going to meet us at the fishing spot. He said we could trust him.”

“Yeah, yeah. He said it.” Emma nodded, pointing her finger at Tamika before letting her hand hit her leg. “I heard him.”

“ ** _Fuck that. We need to leave now_**.”

“Calm down. Even if we wanted to leave, the airplane is gone.” Steven stated, while looking at a very disturbed Alayna. “Where’s your bags?”

“God.” Alayna placed her hand on her forehead, shaking as everyone stood quietly looking at her. “You guys don’t believe me.”

“Maybe that guy owned them money. I mean we are all here to smuggle drugs.” Emma shrugged. “Doug said we could trust Vaas and I say we go meeting him at the spot.”

“If I remember correctly, Doug mentioned he was a native of the island.” Samuel grabbed his bag. “He will know what to do.”

“Susan.” Alayna felt Robert grabbing her arms. His old calming voice trying to comfort her.

“Deep breath. You won’t be able to help yourself if you don’t calm down.”

“No.” Alayna was going to stop the others who finished gathering their stuff and stared to walk down the hill, towards the beach. “Why don’t you guys believe me. Josh.”

“Alayna, Robert is right. You need to calm down.”

“It’s ok. I got this.” Susan said, with Robert and Josh around them. “Emma is right. Maybe it was some sort of payback. Doug took care of everything. There’s no need to worry. “She smiled, using both her thumbs to wipe off her tears.” We are here to enjoy a vacation and that’s what we will do. “She smiled.” Then we can go anywhere you want. But first I need you to relax and-!”

The sound of gunshots, slashing through wind sent them to the ground. “ _What the fuck_?” Josh asked, looking everywhere, his heart now pounding painfully against the grass. A feminine scream followed by a male shriek sent chills up their spine. “ _Shit._ ” Josh whispered.

 _“We need to get the fuck out of here right now.”_ Alayna got up, throwing each bag to them.

“ _And about the others?”_

“ _Fuck the others. We need to get out of here or we’re next.”_ Alayna grabbed Susan’s hand and started to run up the hill.

“Come on, old man.” Josh grabbed Robert’s elbow and started to run.

They painfully made it up on a steep hill. From there, they saw Emma, Tamika and Steven on their knees, hands on the back of their head, while Samuel was holding his leg, blood pooling under him. “My God.” Susan retreated, covering her ears while pursing her lips hard.

 _“Those were the guys i saw_.” Alayna whispered, unable to forget their red coloring clothes. _“God, Samuel is losing a lot of blood_.” She saw a guy with a mohawk with what she presumed to be a gun in his hand, slowly approaching Samuel.

Robert grabbed Susan, pulling her close as he pressed his lips on her head. He closed his eyes, making a huge effort to not make any sound.

“ _We better go now. Like right now._ ” Josh said, making an effort not to crack in front of the remaining group, pulling Alayna away from the rock. “ _Guys I’m serious we better-!”_ Another gunshot set them into a cold silence. Josh stared deeply on Alayna’s wide eyes while Robert stayed frozen, clutching a terrifying Susan against his chest.

The now cold and spine-chilling islandish wind, brought them down to a dark cold place. Like diving deep down to the bottom of the ocean and never coming up for air.

Minutes, seconds, hours. They had no idea if time itself had stopped or not. Alayna started to hear her muffling breathing reaching her ears. She blinked, everything around her were in slow motion.

Josh followed her with his eyes, petrified with fear, while Robert and Susan continued to hold onto each other. With one hand on the rock, peaking out, Alayna exhaled in horror.

Everything now drifted back to normal. The sound of enjoyment and cheers coming out of those men were absurdly disgusting. The cries of Emma, Steven and Tamika being mocked by those beasts. Alayna felt her eyes shedding tears as she saw a spurt of blood coming out of Samuel’s head.

She retreated, shoulders sinking down as she focused her eyes on the grayish rock. They stayed quiet and frozen for moments, until they no longer heard the engines and voices.

Josh leaned back against the rock his will vanishing as he kept looking at the clouds. A paradise of hell. All of that for the sake of money. “I think they’re gone.” Alayna voice came out bunged, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

“We need to find a safe place to hide quickly. We can’t stay here in the open. We’re like sitting ducks waiting to get shot.”

“Robert is right.” Susan said, her voice clogged in sorrow.

“Alayna.” Josh peeked with her. “We need to leave.”

Alayna’s eyes focused on the red vivid blood as she spoke against her hand. “We can’t leave his body lying on the beach.”

“I…I don’t want to leave him there either. But if you go down there, you risk on getting caught or they can come back later and find out his body was buried…. And they can also rat about us.” Josh bit his lower lip as he pressed both his thumb and index finger together.” We need to leave right now.”

“I’ll risk it.”

“Fuck…...Alayna, you didn’t even know him that much. Let’s just go. **_Alayna_** … ** _Alayna_** …. **_Fuck_**.” Josh, pressed his forehead against the rock, before catching up with her.

As she reached the beach, she carefully approached Samuel’s body. She heard a voice in the back of her head, telling her to leave. Her eyes disturbingly making it how detailed his bruises were. She stopped a few feet away from him. Both her squeezed hands shaking at her sides.

Josh stopped and looked at her before his eyes also fell on Samuel’s body. He exhaled before instinctively running towards a tree and throwing up. He hunched over with a hand on his stomach and the other on his knee.

Alayna looked at her side, watching as Robert and Susan stood quietly looking down at her. She approached his corpse and more tears started to fall down her face again. He was badly beaten, jaw cut open, teeth missing, three bullet holes in his body. One on the knee, the other on his shoulder and last one in his head.

She quietly bent down and closed his soulless eyes. “ _Guys.”_ She pleaded, not looking at them. “ _Quickly_.”

Gathering a bunch of palm tree leaves, Robert, Susan and Josh, helped Alayna rolling Samuel’s body. It took a great effort to do so, since each one of them had to stop and force themselves back to complete the task.

After digging a grave, they buried Sam’s body on the white silky sand a bit away from where he was murdered. Susan washed her bloodstained hands on the crystal-clear water as Josh and Robert covered the blood stains and tracks on the sand. “We need to go, Susan.” Alayna gently said, kissing her temple. “Come on.”

Susan started to shake her head, crying. The water turning orange as she kept agitatedly washing the blood away. “This is all my fault. I shouldn’t had come here. I shouldn’t had dragged you to this hell. It’s all my fault.”

“Hey, hey. Listen… it’s not your fault,” Alayna grabbed Susan’s face, comforting her. “I too wanted to come. But right now, this is no place to have this conversation. It’s getting late we need to find a safe place to hide. Do you understand?”

“Okay.” Susan nodded, cleaning her face. “Okay.”

“Girls. Let’s pay our respects fast.” Robert called as Josh placed a few seashells on his grave.

“I thought it was better to blend it in, if they ever happened to come back.”

Crowding around the grave, they all held hands together. The sound of the calm ocean and the singing of the birds, being a painful reminder that not everything paradisiac is safe or perfect.

Taking a deep breath, Robert started. “Samuel… despite only knowing you for a couple of weeks, i trust myself when I say, you were a good kid. Your life was cut short and your dreams had died with you. But you shall not be forgotten. Your family will have closure when we expose these monsters to the world. They will pay for what they have done. May God keep you in his eternal embrace. Rest in peace Sammy.”

“Goodbye Sam.”

“Goodbye Samuel.”

“Rest in peace buddy.”

“Let’s go.” Josh dusted off his hands, grabbing his backpack walking towards the hill again. “While on the fall, I saw a cave not too far from here. It will have to do for the night.”

“Come on.” Alayna grabbed Susan’s hand and started to walk behind Robert, who gave one last look at Sam’s grave.


	2. Sticking together

Exhausted the four of them reached a small cave with an abandoned old camping equipment, precisely 1.3 miles away from the beach. They gave priority to caution over urgency. Paying attention to their surroundings, making sure they were not being followed by either those people or wild life.

The wood cracked under the fire as they sat around it. None of them spoke, as they allowed their own minds to travel back to the previous night. Mentally beating themselves for letting their greed taking over.

Josh was the first one to break the silence, staring at the fire, squeezing each finger. The thoughts of the others clouding his mind. “I met Samuel two months ago…We got into a bar fight because of drinks. Heh.” He smiled, looking at his feet before focusing on the fire. “We punched and kicked each other. Ending up in jail and then laughing about it once they released us.” 

……

“He said he wanted money to buy his first car to travel around the States. That he was tired of living in a boring box.”

……

“Alright. I know we are trying to avoid talking about this, but we can’t keep evading it.” Robert crossed his legs, looking at them. “We need to find a way to get out of this island.”

“How? There’s no boat, no airplane, no beach bars, no phones. So far we haven’t seen any sign of locals or natives.” Alayna sighed, tossing more wood to the fire.

“I don’t know. But one thing is certain, we can’t keep hiding in this cave forever. We need to move out.”

“Susan?” Alayna called, watching her friend opening her eyes. “Are you hungry?”

“No.” Susan answered with a hoarse voice, still laying on her side, closing her puffy red eyes.

“Maybe if we find where Vaas is, we can seek help from him.”

“If he went to meet us at the spot, maybe he’s dead or he could even be one of those guys.”

“You don’t know that Alayna.” Robert protested, poking the fire. “We can’t make such assumptions.”

“Look all I know is that i don’t trust anyone on this island. Okay? I only trust you guys and that’s enough for me. Those monsters killed Samuel and took the others God knows where. If they knew Doug sent us to get the drugs why doing that? Huh? It doesn’t make any sense. “

“Maybe there is some sort of turf war going on.” Josh glared. “Doug wouldn’t be able to warn us in time. I say, we should try to find this Vaas guy.”

“What are we going to do?” Susan sat up, looking at Robert who avoided further eye contact. “We can’t leave this island because there is no way out. The others were taken. We have to think the possibility that they might snitch us or be even dead.”

“Maybe we could find the locals. They can help us out.”

“The fuck Josh? Did you even hear me? Even if there are locals, don’t you think they might also be spotters for those bastards? This is like a fucking desert.”

“Well I don’t know what to say Alayna. What do you want to do?”

“Fuck man.”

“Guys let’s calm down.” Robert raised his hands, looking at Josh and Alayna. “We won’t be able to survive any longer, if we don’t stick together.”

“Fine. Tomorrow we should find a village and then seek help to get murdered.” Alayna laid down, turning her back to the fire.

“Jesus.” Josh shook his head, pulling his bag, using it as a pillow.

Robert looked at Susan who was lost in the fire, her silhouette glowing in the cold dark cave. All of them unsure if they will ever survive the night.

* * *

Morning came fast and cruel. No one had slept in that night due to the early events that had stuck deeply into their minds. Every sound that emanated from the outside came as a warning to them. Even the drops of water that fell from the cave’s ceiling. Their brain was so tainted that they could not process anything.

Robert came from the outside, watching as everyone managed to finish up their makeshift spears. “Alright guys, we’ll keep it low and quiet. Always look around and if we get spotted, we’ll go in separate ways. It’s easier for us to escape and hard for them to catch us all. If that happens, make sure you had lost them and we’ll meet up here. Alayna what’s that in your hand?”

“A spear.”

“No that.” Robert pointed at her other hand.

” This is my nail file.” She looked at them. “I’ll use whatever I can…so…It’s accessible.”

“Ok then.” He nodded.” We will risk it further into the jungle. Watch your step and stay on high alert. Let’s avoid roads and trails. Understood?”

“Yes.”

” Good. Let’s go.”

**…………**

The island was truly beautiful. Even the smallest bug was fascinating. “We’ve been walking for hours. Have you seen anything yet?”

“No.” Josh stopped to catch his breath.” Just vegetation and fucking birds.”

“I’m hungry.” Susan sat down, rubbing the back of her sweaty neck as the unbearable hot sun, burned her dark skin. “I don’t even know if we’re still near the cave or if we are far away from it. This place looks the same.”

“Your sense of orientation it’s not that good huh?”

“I’m a city girl, Josh. This is my first time in the wild.”

“Robert?” Alayna called. “Are you ok, old man?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, wiping his forehead with his scarf. “Let’s find a more secluded place to rest. This sun is killing me.”

Alayna looked at Josh who proceeded to follow Robert closely. She gave a reassuring smile to Susan who in return gave her a weak one, keeping her eyes on the ground.

“So, anyone wants some water?”

“I do.”

“Me too.”

“Safe your water. Drink only what you need until we find a safe source.” Robert took some apples off his bag pack, offering them. “We need to find food and quickly.”

“Everything looks poisonous around here.”

“Hey guys?” Susan called. “Look.”

“Holy shit.” Josh almost tripped as he ran towards Susan. “It’s a radio tower.”

“Guess civilization is somehow present here.” Robert said, looking at the red light the tower flickered.

“We should investigate it.”

“One of us should.” Susan said, looking at everybody. “It’s not safe, if we all go there.”

“Ok. Me and Alayna?”

“…Sure.”

“Cool. You and Robert can follow us as we cover more ground. And keep an extra eye on the old man.”

“Hah, I might be old but I can handle myself Josh.” Robert joked.

“Come on Josh.”

“Guys…. Please be careful.” Susan grabbed their equipment and waited until Josh and Alayna started to make their way to the radio tower.

**……………….**

Sweating and with their hearts pounding erratically both Josh and Alayna sighed in relieve. They gave each other a cheering look, after they made sure there was no one around.

“Everything looks calm.”

“These cicadas sound is so unnerving.”

“Got that right.”

“So, who’s going to climb up?” Robert placed both his hands on his hips. “I can’t climb that high or I will pass out.”

Alayna looked at him, squinting her eyes as she pursed her lips. “You jumped from a fricking plane and showed off your skydiving skills like a young lad. And now you’re complaining?”

The old man laughed as Josh was already half way up. They followed him with their eyes, trying their best not to be too loud and attract unwanted attention. 

Reaching the top, a gentle breeze hit Josh’s face. He closed his eyes, his lips spreading to reveal a joyful smile. The view was breathtaking. The luscious flora, the clouds, the sky, the sea, the smell. It helped him relieve the tension he had been carrying since yesterday. “JOSH?”

He looked down, seeing Susan and Robert looking around and shushing Alayna. “IT’S BEAUTIFUL GUYS.” He laughed. _“It’s beautiful_.”

“START SEARCHING.”

“ _Alayna_.” They scowled.

Josh’s eyes caught everything he could. He saw a few vehicles, a bunker and a shed. He glared, avoiding roads in the day would be their best chance to evade capture.

As he prepared to go down, he noticed a wooden box. Not wasting any more time, he opened it. From there he gathered a necklace, a screwdriver, a small knife and $26. “Nice.” He said, putting everything in his jean’s pockets before going down.

“So?”

“There’s a bunker and a shed nearby.” He exhale, grabbing his bag. “Oh and a few vehicles on the road too.”

“We could catch one of them.” Susan pointed it out.

“No. It’s too risky. If we take it, we might draw attention to us.”

“What’s the best place Josh? Is the bunker safer than the shed?”

Cleaning his sweaty forehead, Josh swallowed. His next decision would weight on them. “Well, the bunker is near the cliff. And the shed is a bit in the open. I saw no one there.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Shed. Get whatever we can find then bunker.”

“Isn’t that a bit dangerous? We need an escape route.”

“Listen Susan, the best we can do is to stay low and avoid being detected. Robert doesn’t look so well. Besides, we need to get some fresh water and food.”

“Guys we’re arguing in the open. Let’s just get moving.” Alayna impatiently stated. “Where’s the shed?”

“Follow me.”

**………**

They stayed vigilant as they reached the shed. A strong smell of rotting flesh haunted the air. They coughed, shooing away the insects, trying to maintain the remains of the apples they had eaten before in their stomach. “Fucking smells.”

“I really hope it’s not what i think it is.” Susan coughed.

Alayna approached the entrance, peeking inside. “ _I think it’s empty_.” She whispered. Getting inside, she searched around. “Someone lived here.”

Josh kicked a bullet shell. His eyes followed the dry stains of blood into another section. “Alayna?”

“I know.”

Slowly making her way to the door, her hand gripped the handle. She looked at Josh who had pulled the knife he found it earlier. He nodded as she slowly opened the door.

The strong smell slapped them in the face. Alayna gagged, immediately closing the door. “It’s a person isn’t it?” Robert asked as Susan stopped roaming around.

“Just get what you need. This is not a safe place.” Josh walked away from Alayna, pulling boxes and drawers.

Alayna stood against the door. Josh did not mention that the body was actually a child. “Alayna? Wake up.” She looked up and started to search for supplies.

“Guys…I found water and it’s good one.” Susan placed a carboy down.

“I found food. Strange looking food but it’s food.”

“Quick put it inside your bags. Alayna take that bag and put all the food you can, quick.” Josh proceeded to fill his bag in a hurry. “Take the knifes and yooo, look at this.”

“That’s an M1911.” Robert said. “How many bullets does it have?”

“I don’t know.” Josh confessed, searching in the small box. “Here there’s only 5 bullets.”

“Do you know how to work with it?” Robert asked, looking inside the box, taking the remaining bullets.

“No.”

“Give it to me.” He took the gun away. “You ladies know how to shoot?”

The girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Robert took the gun, examining it. “Whoever had this, they didn’t have time to use it. It’s full and there’s a bullet in the barrel.” Robert placed the gun behind his pants. “If you don’t mind, I will keep it.”

“You know how to use a gun?”

“I used to smuggle when I was a youngster.” He said, closing his bag. “Are we done here?”

“I still have to search the other room.” Alayna said quietly. “One of you should stay in watch.” She avoided Josh’s eyes.

“Be quick.” He gently said, giving her shoulder a tender squeeze.

When they left, Alayna pulled a curtain off the window, dust dancing and disappearing in the sunlight. Heart on her throat, she opened the door again, grimacing due the stench being agonizing.

The heat had helped the composition, making the flesh gooey. “ _I’m sorry_.” Covering the body, Alayna’s eyes trailed from it to a family picture. It was only a boy and a young woman. She placed the picture beside the body, closing the door and meeting the others outside.

“You’re good?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. Let’s get to the bunker. I don’t trust my own shadow.”

* * *

” _Fuck._ ” Susan laid on her right side, back pressed against the cold wall of the bunker with one hand over Alayna’s mouth. She pressed her mouth against her friend’s head, both perfectly still.

Josh stood motionless as a statue, crouched down against the bunker’s entrance. His frightful eyes found Alayna. Whom looked back at him with the same level of fear. “Did you saw my shot?” A man said, followed with a bunch of hysterical laughter. “No, no please sir. Please I have children.”

“You should be a comedian man.”

Their laughter echoed in the bunker, vibrating through them, infecting their body with more fear. “Those fucking sympathizers.”

Alayna shook, feeling Susan squeezing her body tightly. Josh pressed the left side of his face against the wall, stopping his breathing. A partly shadow stood on the entrance, a foul liquid started to spread inside the bunker. “That whore gave me clam.”

“Tell me which one. I don’t want to catch it.”

“These fucking tourists brings condoms, and you guys use them all one by one. I use mine three times.”

“You must have clam too.”

“No, I don’t.”

“AH you got caught Filipe. No way around.” They all laughed, as they made their way back to the cars.

Engines turning on and the vehicles speeding away, Josh, Alayna and Susan stayed in the same position for about five minutes. “ _I think they’re gone._ ” Josh whispered. “ _I’ll-!_ _Shit_.” He got up in panic, pressing himself hard against the wall.

“ _It’s me. It’s me_.” Robert said with his hands up, shaking.

“ _We need to get the fuck out of this bunker._ ” Josh whispered harshly, avoiding stepping on the man’s urine, as he peeked outside.

“ _One of those men had a British accent_.” Susan pointed out. “ _The other’s seemed African…I don’t know_.”

Alayna was sitting on the floor against the wall, steading her breathing. “ _We need to leave. Right now._ ”

“ _At night? It’s too dangerous_.” Robert peeked. “ _They are patrolling and there are predators that are more active at night. I don’t think they will come back anytime sooner.”_

 _“Where were you?”_ Susan asked, resting her elbows on her knees.

“ _I was taking a shit, when I heard them. I only had time to hide. I got lucky._ ”

“ _The others had not told them about us. Otherwise they would make comments about it and be around more often._ ” Alayna softly stated.

“ _I still think it’s a turf war. Vaas is our only hope._ ”

“ **Fuck** …Josh. Why do you keep insisting on that guy? Maybe those are his men-!”

“Stop Alayna. You don’t know that. Josh is right. We-!”

“ _That’s enough. “_ Robert harshly scowled. _” And keep it down_. _We should-!_ ”

“ _Shit_.”

Gunshots’ teared up the quiet night as they peeked through the bunker’s window, down the beach. They watched as those men drove in circles around a person. Despite the howls of joy and laughter, they could clearly hear someone pleading in perfect English. “We need to leave.” Susan breathed out as they grabbed their bags.

“Susan come on.” Alayna grabbed her friend’s arm, pulling her away from the window.

As they avoided the open spots of the hilly cliff, they looked back, and in horror they saw those monsters, grabbing the person from behind. They stood paralyzed as they realized that that person was in fact a young woman. The screams and pleads making it very clear.

Robert and Josh forcefully grabbed the girls’ hands and pulled them away from that scenario. They followed behind, lips dried and throat stinging as they exhaled through their mouths.

They kept running, looking everywhere as huge leaves slapped their faces, one after another. If someone was nearby, they could totally hear them running and weeping. “I…I think we are safe.” Josh coughed, not able to produce saliva.

They were panting severely, the jungle sounds overtaking their own noise. The coldness of the wilderness coating their body. Their sweat chilling their skin as their body temperature started to drop off. “They were…. they….” Alayna slid her back from the tree to the ground. She looked at Susan who kept her back to her, arm leaned against a tree with her forehead pressed on it.

“We shouldn’t have stayed in that bunker for the night. Robert? Old man?”

“I’m ok.” He coughed, waving his hand as he took a sharp huff. “We need to find another place. Come on.”

“Susan, Alayna.” Josh bent down, placing one hand on Alayna’s shoulder. “We need to go. Come.”

* * *

The next day, they were all at an altar they found during their escape. Spending the night there. They took turns on resting and watching. Forcing themselves to eat whatever they could due to the trauma that had swept over their heads.

Josh put out the bonfire, stating as he did not look up. “We should avoid bunkers and sheds from now on.”

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Robert said, looking at the black soaked ashes.

“We…can’t give up now.” Alayna quietly tied her shoelaces. “We made it this far. We can’t give up.”

“We were almost caught.”

“Close calls. But we made it right? We managed to escape without giving away our positions.”

“It looks like I’m going to die on this island.”

“Your family will suspect your absence, Robert. You can’t give up now.”

Robert gave them a sad smile. His white mustache curling upwards. “I have no one. I’m a lonely old fool who thought that this type of life would keep me surrounded with people and easy money. I’m such an idiot.”

Josh and Alayna exchanged looks, as they went to Robert, putting their hands on his shoulders, giving him comfort. From Samuel’s death, the kidnap of the group and the rape and probably death of the young woman, this was the first time they were seeing Robert crying and breaking down.

The group had chosen him as a leader without actually voting. But that still hadn’t changed their views on him. “Robert, you literally took over of what is happening. You could have left us, to get a better hiding spot, but you still stuck around for us. You’re not alone. We are all here for you.”

“I guess.” His voice cracked, sniffing as he cleaned his tears.

“Come on, old man. If you lose hope then we all lose it as well.” Josh patted his back, smiling.

“This is really beautiful.” Susan commented, staring at the altar. “These offerings seem fresh.”

“Maybe someone has dropped them.” Robert got up, joining Susan.

“This place is not disturbed. It means they don’t come here. It’s safe.”

“Or they are religious and rather not disrupt their sacred sites. And come here often.”

“Stop being so negative, Alayna.” Susan sighed.

“Josh? The fuck you think you’re doing?” They asked incredulous of the tremendous disrespect, as he took $50 from the altar.

“Look I’m sorry.” He said, putting it in his pocket. “But if there’s currency here, that means money will be needed to help us out.”

Exchanging looks between each other, Susan was about to protest when a loud sound of a wood cracking made their bones jolt. Robert immediately pulled out the gun pointing it at the unknow person. Josh pulled Alayna back to Susan, who grabbed onto her friend. “Who’s there?”

“Please don’t shoot.” A man came out of the trees with his hands up. “Please.”

“Identify yourself.”

“Rushy.” His fisherman’s hat not letting his eyes being seen. “Please don’t shoot.”

“How…How long have you been there?”

The man pulled his hat up, revealing his old wrinkled face. He looked at every single one of them. Visibly gulping as he kept his hands up. “I was here before you came.”

“So, you were spying on us?” Josh urged, knife in hand.

“No, no.” He waved his hands. “I was paying my respects, before you four came. I thought you were pirates that’s why I hid.” He watched Robert suspiciously lowering his gun.

….

The man rubbed his hands on the sides of his shorts, looking at them. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t bait. They have the tendency to do that.”

“You said pirates?”

“Yes. They do a lot of horrible things. They are the disease of this island. I’m surprised to see a bunch of outsiders still lingering around.”

“This is a safe place, right?”

The man shook his head, his eyes going from the grassy ground to their gaze.” Sometimes they come here to destroy these shrines. We just rebuilt it shortly after. Well…if they don’t do much damage.”

“I fucking knew it.” Alayna spread her arms, pointing her finger at Susan. “You guys didn’t listen to me once. Now if this guy hadn’t come along, we would be captured by now.”

“Calm down Alayna.” Robert muttered. “Is there any safe place where we can hide?”

“Robert.” Alayna grabbed his arm. “ _What are you doing_?”

“ _Look, if he was a bad one, he could have snitch on us while we were sleeping_.”

“ _Maybe that’s because we were on watch_.”

“Right now. I’m willing to risk it.” Susan walked through them to the man. “Can you please help us?”

The man hesitantly nodded. Josh still had his knife in his hand, still looking at the man. “Mubarmu. My village. I’ll take you there.”

“Thank you.” Susan smiled, her brown eyes lighting up as she went to grab her bags.

“Susan, what are you doing?”

“Alayna… We finally found help.”

“Help? Are you fucking crazy? Look at him.” Alayna pointed at the man who shook hands with both Robert and a now more relaxed Josh. “The locals are at mercy of the “pirates” “She air-quoted.” for fucks sake. I was right in these two times-!”

“That doesn’t mean you’re right on the third. Sometimes you have to trust your gut.”

“My gut tells me not to trust him.”

Susan sighed. She was truly tired and stressed with all this. “Please…. Just this once, don’t make things difficult...for all of us…For the others.”

Alayna pursed her lips, nodding her head as she raised her hands, letting it hit her sides. “Fine…I won’t cause any more trouble with my suspicious invalid negativity.”

“ _Sheesh Alayna._ ”

“Are you girls ready?” Josh asked, as he started to follow Rushy.


	3. The end of the journey

“Are you good Alayna?” Josh joked, glancing back as he lightheartedly punched Robert’s arm. His spirit brightening up the old man.

“How do you speak English so well?” Susan gladly took his hand as he helped her, getting over a fallen rotten lumber.

“This place used to be very peaceful and friendly to every outsider. But when they came, everything started to crumble down. The natives are the only ones trying to fight them off. The others had given up.”

“How long has this island been like this?”

Rushy exhaled in sorrow. Stopping as he waited for Alayna to keep it up. “For a few years. They are so destructive. They have no regard for life.” He stopped and pointed down to his village.” Here we are. Mubarmu.”

“It’s so…!”

“I know.” Rushy acknowledged as he started to make his way down. “We have to relocate every now and then.”

“So, it’s not safe at all?”

Robert, Josh and Susan glared at Alayna, motioning with their fingers to shush. Rushy just smiled, dismissing them. “It’s not. But you are all safe with us instead of aimlessly roaming around.”

“Anyway. “Josh looked at Alayna putting his arm around her shoulders. “can we speak with the leader?”

“We don’t have one.” Rushy stopped at the village bonfire, people starting to stop and stare at them.” Do you have money? If you do, you can buy supplies to Tahuri. She always has good stuff at reasonable prices.”

“Hello.” Robert raised his hand, smiling at the locals who in return looked at him sideways and started to walk away. “Hm…okay.”

“ _I think we are not welcomed here.”_ Josh whispered as he started to note that the local villagers’ stares were nothing but friendly and warming. “ _I’m starting to think this was a bad idea._ ”

“ _Grow up, Josh_.” Alayna raised an eyebrow. Her expression clearly saying I told you so.

The four of them gathered, watching as some locals were now complaining to Rushy while pointing at them. They didn’t understand a word but by the tone, body language and of course the expressions, they made, they were not happy at all.

Rushy screamed right back at the woman, pointing his finger at the village. They all started rumble and mumble while their voices started to fade completely. The village returned to their chores as Rushy kept complaining, making his way to them. “You are all staying with us.”

“Is…everything okay? I mean…” Susan looked at her friends and then at Rushy, putting her hands on her short’s back pocket. “We don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“No, no. You can stay. Don’t worry.” Rushy placed his hands on his hips. “We cook our food in this fire. Are you hungry?”

“Yes.” Robert exhaled. “Very.”

“Good. I will get food.”

“Talking about not having a leader, he pretty sure put them in their place.” Alayna tugged her lips, hands on her back as she watched Rushy complaining back at some older guy.

“You said it.” Josh sat down, sighing in relief. He looked from one side to the other, scratching his nose. “Did you guys notice there’s no children around here?”

They looked at each other, that realization hitting a macabre thought. Well, the whole village was small and the houses were basically made in a hurry. Like their willpower to keep looking for a better life has vanished.

“I…I really don’t want to comment on that.” Alayna avoided his eyes. The body of the boy in the shed, flashing in her mind.

“Here. This fish was caught yesterday.” Rushy placed the basket of fish on the ground. “Help the village prepare for the food. We share everything here.”

“Understandable.” Robert commented, as he prepared to get to work.

“Time to dig in.”

“Hm…Rushy?” Susan rubbed her hands together. “Is there any place where I can refresh myself?”

“Yes.” He looked beneath his hat and pointed to an open slanted fence before returning on cutting the fish. “Just follow that dirt path, the river is straight ahead.”

“Thanks.” Susan smiled, grabbing her elbow as she made her way to the river.

Alayna followed her with her eyes, until Susan was no longer in sight. “There were eight of us.” Robert said, seeing that Rushy was focused on his fish. “Three were taken and the other was murdered.”

“I’m sorry about your friends.” He grunted. “But you have no time to mourn. Only to survive. I’m surprised you all made it this far by your own. This island is not forgiving. Especially for the outsiders.”

“Say Rushy.” Josh cleared his throat, noting that no one in the village was joining in. “We are looking for a native of the island.”

“Oh…A native?” Rushy asked, momentarily stopping before quickly returning to the task.

“A guy we know, told us that we could count on him, if things went sour. Perhaps you might know him?”

“Perhaps or perhaps not. What’s his name?”

“Vaas.”

Rushy froze with the knife deep on the fish’s gills. He slowly met Josh’s confused eyes; his face impossible to read. Gulping, Rushy disguisedly looked around the village, before returning to his task. In a hushed tone and his chest puffing in and out, he broke it down. “ _Vaas is the reason why this island is a nightmare._ ”

“Say what?” Josh asked before Alayna and Robert could.

“ _He’s the pirate lord. Whoever told you that you could trust him, you were sent into a death trap_.” Rushy leaned over, the horror in their eyes, infecting him. “ _They take people away and sell them. They never return_. _They control the drugs, the guns…the life_.”

“So, there isn’t a drug turf war?”

“ ** _No_**.” He whispered sternly. “ _There’s only Vaas and his boss Hoyt. They control the island. They decide who lives or dies. You and your friends are lucky for not having them after you_.”

“Fuck.” Alayna got up. “Where’s Susan? We need to leave.”

“Calm down.” Rushy said, gesturing with his hands. “If Vaas knew you four were roaming around, there were more pirate activity. I dare to say your friends didn’t blab. They are good ones.”

Robert, Josh and Alayna exchanged stares. Their guilt, hatred and fear washing one another. “I’m gonna kill that fucking Doug.” Robert promised, chuckling as his face started to turn red. “Fucking set up. This was all a set up.”

“The best thing you can do is to avoid them and survive. Forget about your friends. By now, they have been ransomed and sold.” Rushy grabbed another fish. “They kill the Rakyat on sight, us for the pleasure or to sell…But you outsiders makes the delicacy since many are people with good money.”

“Jesus.”

“But being an outsider doesn’t put you off the hook. You die too.” He stopped preparing the fish. “The village doesn’t hate you. They are just afraid.”

“I have to get Susan.” Alayna confessed, as she started to run towards the river.

Rushy watched as Alayna disappeared, before his eyes returned to the fish. “You are all welcome to travel with us.”

* * *

She ran, twirling around, chest heavy as she tried to find Susan. Alayna stopped, her heart hurting inside as her mind tried to process everything Rushy had said.

She was right all along. And this wouldn’t have happened, if they had listened to her. “Susan?” She called, the birds and cicadas making difficult to concentrate.

“Oh.” She heard it faintly.

Making her way towards the river, Alayna smiled once she saw Susan’s afro. She closed her eyes in relief, heart finally relaxing. “You don’t have to worry, honey. I’ll find your friends and you can go home.”

She abruptly stopped as she heard an unfamiliar male voice with a Spanish accent. She crept slowly around to have a better view. Her insides fell down once she saw the man of the mohawk. Her eyebrows twisted in fear, breathing starting to get slow and short.

“You truly are beautiful.” He stated, tilting his head to the side, staring at Susan intensely.” I’m glad Doug told you about me. He’s a good amigo.”

“I mean…” Susan swallowed, tears falling down as she blinked them away.

His sweet reassuring voice was so perfect and coy that if Alayna hadn’t seen him killing Samuel, she would had believed in him. “Shh. I know it’s hard honey. But you found me now. You don’t have to worry about anything else.”

Susan shook her head. “I don’t know who they were but they killed our friend Samuel and took the others away. Doug said you could help us if things went bad.”

“Us?” He asked as he looked at the river rocks, trying to find a way to cross it without scaring her. “There’s more of you?”

“Yes.” He looked up, seeing another girl coming down. “Me.” Alayna said, looking at him from head to toe, trying to not look too suspicious. She grabbed Susan’s shoulders and hugged her.

“Hello.” He smiled, licking his lips as he studied them. “I’m Vaas Montenegro. But you can call me Vaas.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“See? I told you Vaas was a good guy.” Susan smiled, grabbing Alayna’s hand. “He’s going to help us get home.”

“What’s your name?”

“Angel.” She lied, seeing his smile spreading.

“Ángel?” He said it in Spanish. The smile still there, the scar on the side of his face taunting her.” That’s a very beautiful name. Like a guardian-!”

“Where’s your friends?” She interrupted, looking behind him. “When can you sent us home?”

“You see Angel, Susan got it right.” Vaas crossed his arms as he looked behind them. “There is a turf war going on. And your friends were unfortunately caught in between. So, first you two are going to be taken to a safe place while i get your friends.”

Alayna caressed Susan’s shoulder, smiling, trying to figure a way to help her understand who this man actually was. “Thank you.”

“Good. Let’s go, I will accompany you ladies to-!”

“We will meet you down the river.” Alayna gave him her sweet smile.” Susan and I have to get our bags. I don’t want to leave anything behind. I have Sammy’s stuff with me.”

Vaas pursed his lips and chuckled. “Okay. I will meet you two there, guardian Angel. Ta, ta.”

Alayna walked around, watching as Vaas made his way down. Once out of sight, she forcefully grabbed Susan’s hand. Her friend protested by pulling her hand back. “What the fuck Alayna? Why did you lie?”

“ _Susan_ ” Alayna’s voice cracked as she started to cry, grabbing her friends face with such force that her nails started to sink into her flesh. _“Vaas is the pirate lord.”_

_“Huh-!?”_

_” He’s the one i saw killing Samuel.”_

“No…No… Alayna that’s-!”

“ _We need to warn the others, right now._ ” She looked behind Susan. _“Let’s go_.” She pulled her friend with all the strength she had.

They ran towards the village and almost tripped on their way, when screams and gunshots teared their hearts. They crouched down as they reached behind the fence. Susan glued herself against the wood, crying and shaking her head. “ _Susan, we have to go._ ”

…..

“ _Susan._ ” Alayna, slapped Susan hard, making her sad eyes release more tears. “ _Please._ ”

Realization hitting her, Susan was about to crawl with Angel towards the jungle, when the jungle itself started to move. The ruffling of the leaves made them change their direction into one of the houses. Hiding in the open crawlspace. “SUUUSAN, AAAANGEL.” They recognized that voice as from Vaas.

“ _No._ ” Susan death gripped Alayna, who motioned her to stay and be quiet.

“ _I’ll be right back._ ”

“ _Please don’t go. Alayna._ ”

“ _I’ll be back. I promise._ ” With that said Alayna, started to crawl her way out of the crawlspace.

She crawled down, encircling every pirate she saw. People were being rounded up in the same manner her group were. Her mouth dropped once she saw Josh, being hit in the back with a big weapon. He cried, falling face straight to the floor. “Please.” He begged, getting hit again.

“Mira chico. Hey.” Vaas bent down, watching Josh’s face with rage. “Hey” He whistled, turning his face from one side to the other. “How many of your friends are still out there? Hm?”

“I…I don’t know.” He cried, as a pirate hit him again.

“I won’t ask again.” His unstable eyes, driving Josh to a whole new level of dread.” Donde estan las putas? Where’s the bitches?” He took a gun, putting it under Josh’s chin, pulling him up. He watched with a toothy smile as Josh cried even more. “Look at this pussy. He can’t even be a fucking man.”

“Vaas, look who I found.” A pirate dragged Susan to him. She kicked and screamed as he tossed her to the ground.

Susan stayed on the floor, crying as she saw Vaas’s boots approaching her. “Honey.” She cried when his hands pulled her up by the shoulders. He shushed, speaking to her in a loving tone. “It’s okay. Look at me. There’s no need to be afraid, hm? I promised you I would take you home.”

Susan kept her eyes closed, turning her face when she felt his fingers under her chin. “Where’s your friend Angel? I asked you a question. Where’s your friend?”

“I don’t know.” She weakly replied, tears falling down like a cascade. “I don’t know.”

Vaas stood quietly looking at her, eyes traveling from her neck to her beautiful face. “You are truly beautiful, you know?” His rough fingers, caressing her face watching her lips quivering. “It’s a shame your guardian Angel had abandoned you.”

Josh looked at Susan, who looked back at a bloodied and defeated man. She blinked, avoiding his eyes. “Your melanin outshines any white puta I’ve seen.”

“Please.” She looked deep into his eyes, begging. “Just let me go.”

“I can’t do that honey.” Vaas smiled, thumbs caressing her face. “I’ve to take you home. I promised you. That’s why I need to find your friend.”

Susan broke down in tears shaking her head as Vaas dropped her to the ground. He snapped his fingers to one of his men. “Put her in the car.” He looked around. Sighting the houses, the trees, the vegetation, the crawlspaces. He pursed his lips, squinting his eyes at Alayna’s direction, tilting his head.

Eyes wide open, she felt a cold sweat swiping her soul. She froze in fear, when he walked to her direction, stopping a few feet away from her. “Angel? Baby girl, it’s okay to come out. Like I said, I’m Doug’s friend. You can trust me.”

“ARGH.” Josh was hit again, spitting blood.

“From all the americanos that came to my island, you are truly the stupidest one, amigo.” Vaas kicked Josh in the head, motioning to his men to take Josh away.

Alayna took the opportunity of Josh’s distraction to crawl away. She heard Vaas calling her, supposedly reaching her previous spot. “ANGEL. I’M YOUR SAVIOR BABY GIRL. IT’S OKAY TO COME OUT.”

She covered her mouth, pressing her whole body against the tree. “I’M RELEASING THE DOGS. THEY CAN SMELL PUSSY.” She bit her hand, when he started to shoot. If he had stopped, he could have heard her squeaking. “YOU FUCKING BITCH. I’M GOING TO CUT YOU OPEN LIKE I DID TO YOUR FRIEND.”

Alayna cried, sinking her teeth harder into her now bloody flesh. “I’ll find her.” His voice now tranquil and faint. Screams and gunshots pierced her ears as she had an idea of what they were doing.

After God knows how long, Alayna, crawled back into the silent village. Bodies spread around with blood soaking the dirt floor. She sat down, shoulders sinking down as she started to cry silently. She fell on her side as she felt two hands grabbing her shoulder left. She gave up on her reaction before she looked at Robert who proceeded to hug her tightly. She buried her face on the nape of his neck, letting it all go.

The old man held onto her, muffling his cries with hers. “They took them. I froze, Robert.” She grabbed his shoulders, seeing him nodding and caressing her face. “I was scared… I was so scared-!”

“There was nothing you could do. We need to find a new place to stay the night.” Robert picked her heavy body. He only gave three steps before he came face to face with Rushy.

The old man’s face was broken, tears had marked his face. “I will bury my people. You should go.”

They watched him kneeling down, placing a hand on an old man’s back. They wanted to say something but nothing came from their lips. “Come on Alayna.”


End file.
